


Miniature bridges, your mouth.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those damned pistachios!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miniature bridges, your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the word prompt “pistachios” over at the KHR Fic Meme, with a title taken from the 31 Days theme for November 14, 2008. Special thanks to Nikki for doing the REAL archiving for all of us~

Spanner had traded his usual lollipops for the bowl of nuts that Lambo had dutifully laid out, to give everyone participating in the meeting something to chew on (or shells to throw at other people when they weren’t looking, should it get to that), and now Tsuna was seriously regretting it.

 

“…Tenth, are you all right?”

 

“E-eh?”

 

Gokudera was looking at him with that sort of look that meant that at any moment the Storm Guardian was going to faint from worry if Tsuna didn’t answer him in three seconds flat, but Tsuna really couldn’t take his eyes away from how Spanner was bundled up in his seat in a fashion reminiscent of this genius character from an anime that Tsuna used to watch, lifting each nut from the bowl, fingering it, cracking the shells with utmost care, popping them into his mouth with mesmerizing slowness—

 

“Tenth?”

 

“I-I-I-I-I’m fine.”

 

Tsuna ducked his head, hiding his blush from behind the reports he was reading (which he was holding upside down, but he didn’t have to know that). In the meantime, Spanner licked some salt dust off his hand, one finger at a time.

 

It was a fact: only Spanner could make the innocent act of eating look positively dirty.

 

(What Tsuna would discover only much later in life is that he should’ve been glad that Spanner had not been eating fruits that day. Juice dribbling and skin-peeling just wasn’t conducive to noble thought processes.)


End file.
